Beautiful eyes
by Melissa Count
Summary: If you like sad, you'll love this. Even if you don't, please read!


Beautiful Eyes By Melissa Count 

A/N: Ok, I know I should write this at the end, but the ending is so beautiful I don't want to spoil it. First of all, I have the flu, and I don't write happy things when I'm sick, so be prepared, I cried when I wrote this. Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K.R. etc, etc... 

Part 1 

Harry Potter rolled over in his four poster bed. It was already way past midnight, but he couldn't sleep. He wanted to sleep, oh yes! He wanted to fall asleep and never wake up again. But he knew that she wouldn't want him to shatter his life like that. He knew she would want him to live to the fullest, and he owed it to her to do that, because she would never get the chance. Harry remembered how her voice used to ring out with the correct solution to any problem. He remembered how her hair, always soft and welcome, would whirl and jump up every time she lost her temper. He remembered her eyes. Oh god, the eyes! How many times he would get lost in those beautiful brown eyes! How many nights he spend feeling like the luckiest man that ever lived just because those eyes always looked at him in a special way. How he loved her! Harry sighed and rolled over onto his back. It happened a week ago, the horrible tragedy did. She, Harry, Ron, and Leavender walked down to the Great Hall. This year, instead of having a Halloween feast, they were having a Halloween dance. The lights were only some hundred tiny candles placed around the hall in little groups. The sky was dark, but filled, as always, with millions of bright little stars. In some areas, little groups of bats hovered above the excitement. Harry had her first dance. He looked her eyes, and everything else became nothing but a blur. It was just him, his love, and those eyes. "You have beautiful eyes." He had said, She just smiled. This was the sort of thing he'd tell her every five minuets. But the moment was too good to last. The music soft music stopped. The magical bubble burst. Thousands of other candles were lit filling the room with just too much light. A loud voice echoed through the halls. "Students please return to your common rooms immediately! All staff please report to the staff room!" Panic took place of the peacefulness in the Great Hall. Students were rushing out, bumping into each other. Perfects were running around breaking up little groups of kids exchanging wild ideas nervously. Harry felt a cold hand touch his shoulder. He spun around. It was Albus Dumbledore. "You two better come with me." He had said in a hushed voice, looking worried. Harry remembered the nervous look on her face. The fear in her eyes. "Come on." Dumbledore said, not taking his hand off of Harry's shoulder.He lad them into the nearest classroom, and after checking that it was empty, closed the door tightly. "Harry, I don't know how to say this, but, well, Voldemort is back. Full power. And he, well, want's you dead." "He wanted me dead for the past fourteen years, Professor." He said, trying to relieve the tension a bit. But Dumbledore didn't find this funny. "This is no laughing matter, Harry, he's stronger this time, and a lot closer, too." "What should we do then, Professor?" She had asked, her voice quivering with fear. "What you do is ---" But he never got to finish the sentence, because at that moment, the door burst open with a flash of light, and they herd a loud, cruel laugh. "Stand back, and when you have a chance, run." Dumbledore had told them quietly, taking out his wand. Voldemort walked into the room. "Well, well, well. If it isn't old Albus Dumbledore himself." He said in a cold, harsh voice. Dumbledore didn't respond, but he kept perfect eye contact with him. "This is out chance!" Harry whispered to her, looking into her terror-filled eyes. Just as Dumbledore cast his first spell, the two children ran out of the room. 

Part 2 

They were half way up the stairs when they saw something that made them both gasp in horror. Voldemort was standing at the top, twirling his warn, and wearing a very nasty smile. "Well, Harry Potter, we meet again." He had said, "And this time, I am going to kill you of for good." How can this be? Harry's head pounded. You can't apporate inside this castle, so there must be the time turner involved. Time, he realized, he needed more time. They couldn't battle Voldemort alone, not the darkest wizard that ever lived. But with Dumbledore... They had to wait until he finished with the first Voldemort. No doubt he would come and help them. Harry found his voice and started to speak, "How can you be both here and there? I know it's impossible to apporate at Hogwarts." He had asked, trying to sound sure and unafraid. "What's that? Oh, that was just an illusion to keep that old git out of the way while I take care of you, Potter." Harry was about to ask a second question, when he herd Dumbledore behind him. Voldemort seem to make up his mind quickly. "Killadius Charmius!" He had cried out, pointing his wand at Harry. Something green shut out. Harry straightened up, ready to face death like a man. He didn't have a wand, and even if he did, he wouldn't be able to block the deadly curse. Just as that, something shot out in front of him, blocking him from the curse. "Hermione! NO!" Harry yelled. He dropped on his knees next to the fallen body of his love. He knew Dumbledore would take care of Voldemort, but that didn't matter anymore. He knew she was going to die. Harry looked into her eyes, fighting the tears. Filled with pain and struggle, and yet happiness they were. Harry felt a tear slide down his cheek. He didn't bother to hold it in anymore. "You have beautiful eyes." He whispered. Her lips curled into a smile as she closed them for the last time. 


End file.
